


How Can I Leave Them?

by Sumilacra



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Maybe angst, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Breath of the Wild, Sidon and Link have kids, Wind is just a bean, adopted of course, first Linked Universe fic, warriors and legend have a brotherly rivalry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25047337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumilacra/pseuds/Sumilacra
Summary: Being a parent was hard, he knew that. Even without having that same experience. He knew. Time couldn't leave his own wife without shielding a piece of himself every single time he had to be taken by every portal. It hurt every time to look in those eyes that spoke of so many uncertainties, even more so seeing the two younglings hanging onto the new Link's tunic. The teary red eyes of the sheikah girl, and the struggling toughness of the zora child. This Link didn't just have a partner to be worried about, but two of his own. Time asked himself, seeing himself in the blazing blue eyes pleading for their information to be false "How can he leave them?"
Relationships: Four & Hyrule & Legend & Sky & Time & Twilight & Warriors & Wild & Wind (Linked Universe), Link/Prince Sidon, Time & Twilight (Linked Universe), Twilight & Wild (Linked Universe)
Comments: 40
Kudos: 256





	1. New Hyrule, Same Resemblance

They were in ruins. Not like 'Rule's own time, no, this place was flush with wildlife and creatures. The erosion of buildings, empty frames where houses should be, overgrowth on man made pillars that the group found walking through the plains of the strangely quiet surroundings. Time had to double take on a certain area that strangely reminded him of his home. It made the old man shiver at the thought of this being a possibility of an alternate time in his world. It sure as hell felt the same but Time knew it couldn't have been. Twilight made sure it hadn't been the same, his nose on hyperdrive whilst seeing the familiar (almost destroyed) outlining fence of the farm he and the others visited merely a month ago for the group.

"We should at least camp out to get a better night's sleep to clear our heads to find out where we are" Warriors spoke up trailing behind next to Sky.

Having been traveling for two days has gotten them nowhere. So the frustration of being lost and tired of traveling had gotten through to the group. The inquiries of "I've seen that same rock before" or "my feet hurt" or "how big is this Hyrule?" being passed around like a baton in a race. So when given the chance by Warriors suggestion and the permission from their pseudo leader Time, they reluctantly rested their wary bones. Legend, Sky and Hyrule made no effort to stay up for dinner as they crashed in their respected bed rolls to sleep. Wind following the three right after he had gazed at the stars naming some constellations in which he thought were similar (although admitting the large difference in placement) in his water filled Hyrule. After a few more goodnights from Four, and Warriors only two out of the right stayed up for a short while. 

"I don't doubt we are in a new Hyrule, but some of these surroundings remind me too much of my own home" Time had stated openly to his protégé, Twilight took a moment to think over his response before actually answering "you felt something from those ruins we passed yesterday. Didn't you?" The older link didn't have to turn to look at the knowing glances Twilight was most likely giving him. "You too, pup?" A huff from Twilight was all he needed to confirm this, which slightly doused the fire of anxiety and paranoia. "When you said you didn't doubt this might be a new Hyrule…" Twilight leaned forward on the rock he placed himself on, elbows resting on his knees and staring into the open plain. "Shouldn't we have met the hero yet? If this was a new timeline that is" he quickly added. 

Time gazed at Sky, who held the Master Sword in his grip as he slept. It became a routine for the past few worlds that Fi (sky had called the sword and everyone couldn't help but do the same) guided them- albeit painfully vague- on their journey together so far. And with how Sky didn't say anything out of the ordinary when the other Links ask about their current objective. He'd have to ask in the morning. "I do not know. We would need to ask Sky of our current situation with the sword first thing in the morning." Time looks back at the sleeping teen, now doubting about how early Sky would be waking up "or at least until he is fully awake." 

Twilight perked up in his peripheral, the old man could almost see the non existent canine ears twitch to listen.

Time just attentively searched the area, the field was lush with tall grass, almost obscuring anything crouching or smaller than the blades of grass. "What do you hear?" Time whispered quickly, wanting to connect what Twilight heard to what he should be looking for. "I thought I heard someone approaching. I can't hear them now" his protégé relaxed but still held attention to any sounds or things he could possibly smell. Time looked towards the star filled sky seeing the moon in the far west of the sky, his head spinning as he snapped his gaze back at the field in front of him. 

The small fear of looking up was still ingrained in his mind since he was a child. Although very subtle he could bear the small anxiety that came with staring at the bright moon. 

He quickly calmed himself with a deep breath before standing to stretch. "It's about time for us to get some sleep" Time stated already placing a bit of his armor next to his bedroll for a more comfortable sleep. Even though the ground wasn't so comfy it was a start. 

"I'll wake up Four and Legend for the next shift" Time didn't wait for the other to acknowledge his leave from their perch. After waking the two with slight ease informing the two Links to stay attentive for suspicious activity. No doubt Twilight would feel a little restless but it would be fine for now. Time would be able to coax the young man into sleeping after a while. 

It hadn't been a bad night, eventually Time fell into a dreamless and peaceful slumber, that is until he felt the first drops of rain and distant thunder. Everyone was up and running by the time the first lightning hit on a far away field. Not so close to get hit, but close enough to rush the heroes even more. Daring not to stay in their positions any longer. 

Although the only good sign was that they didn't have to run too far from their position to get out of the rain. Wind spotted their desperately sought out shelter first. Shouting to get the attention of the others not even bothering to look back as the young hero made his way towards the large hill. Their soaked boots squelched with every relieved step when sheltering under one of the overhanging hills. 

"That felt  _ refreshing _ " growled Legend wringing out his cap before placing it back on his head. Letting out a frustrated groan when it stuck to his neck as he leaned against the wall. More than likely drenching (if not more) the back of his head. "Have we got any lumber left to make a fire?" Sky asked, clutching the sides of himself giving a small shiver. "If we did, I wouldn't think it had made it out dry" Four fixed his headband that started to ride down his face "hopefully the veteran can be considerate enough to use that fancy rod to make a fire" he instead decided to chuck the headband by his bag pushing his bangs back for a moments relief.

To the inquiry Legend huffed scooting down to lay more on his back tucking his arm under his head "pretty boy over there has it, decides it's his now after one damned fight back in Time's Hyrule" the said man shook his head although he couldn't hide the smug look on his face as he already started reaching for the fire rod. With a pointed toss on Legend's stomach, a startled "oof" causing Hyrule to stifle a laugh. The fire was made in seconds using a handful of sticks and grass that were residing within their shelter. Time had been keeping an eye out if the lightning storm would be of any problem to them. After a moment of consideration he turned towards the main group "we'll wait until the storm clears. With how the lightning is flowing it may be a while, might as well let some of us dry off" he gazed at the other heroes who nodded in acknowledgement of the new plan. Time had let the others huddle in closer to at least gain some warmth from the fire and their body heats, hoping to find the hero soon.

Wherever he is.


	2. Wild but Caring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sun was almost set, the wonderful pink and golds of twilight that fell over the field. Link had settled near a river bank, cooking up a couple of carps he had caught in the river. Pants still rolled up to his knees from the catch. Half of his focus on the soon to be dinner, and the two companions that played in the water. His smile was ever so wide with the giggling the small children were expressing with their game, seeing who caught the most sneaky river snails and tireless frogs.

The sun was almost set, the wonderful pink and golds of twilight that fell over the field. Link had settled near a river bank, cooking up a couple of carps he had caught in the river. Pants still rolled up to his knees from the catch. Half of his focus on the soon to be dinner, and the two companions that played in the water. His smile was ever so wide with the giggling the small children were expressing with their game, seeing who caught the most sneaky river snails and tireless frogs. 

With a few more added ingredients to the seasoning he leaned back, happy with his work “Alright, Loves dinner’s ready” he whistled for the kids when they took a moment to look up from their finds. “Papa! I caught… uh” the first child looked down over the small pile he had in his tiny arms “ten! Yeah ten snails and three frogs! That I caught myself!” The lime green zora gave a toothy grin as he placed some near the sheikah slate which settled on the log. Link helped him work the slate to store them (definitely four snails and one frog- he counted himself). “Tepiti cheated! Half of those snails are mine..” said the sheikah girl, pouting crossing her arms forgetting her own frog she held before jumped out of her arms and hopped off. 

“Well it’s a good thing you caught them, I was running out of ingredients for some potions. Thank you _both_ ” making sure he emphasized that there was no competition, he placed a hand on both of their heads before they settled down. The two sat on either side of him enjoying their food and surroundings in comfortable silence. It was until the young sheikah girl spoke “Da, should have come with us. It’s pretty out here” Link smiled thinking about how the red zora would have loved it too. “Yeah Dailah he would” he hummed.

Being royalty had meant a lot of responsibilities, Sidon could tell him that much. Link had attended many diplomatic meetings (both representing Hylian and Zora) and with how stressful it was he had his long hair falling out by day 10 of being sent out to help out royal affairs. Going to Kakariko Village to discuss more trading between zora and sheikah and eventually gerudo town (preferably without company). 

Sidon had thought it would be a good idea to let the kids travel with him, their lives were not only of royalty but of a traveler's heart. Tepiti has shown great strengths in hunting, both in water and out of water with a few lessons from both parents respectfully. Although Dailah was more of a little princess, she still had that adventurer spirit. Almost reminding Link and Sidon of Zelda with Dailah’s curiosity and experimenting. 

Link finished his fish first starting to place the leftovers in his slate. “Tepiti take a couple of minutes in the water and we’ll head out, yeah?” hearing the small zora groan but complying anyways when he heard a small splash in the water from behind him. Link whistled, calling out for his horse who had been grazing nearby. 

By the time both his horse (which was named Marci by the courtesy of Dailah) and Tepiti joined him, Link felt the air change seeing the light from the sunset dimmed by incoming rain clouds. Calmly and quickly setting the kids on Marci, climbing on as well they set off.

Relaxing periodically as they were ahead of the upcoming storm, Link had let the kids sleep in a small hollow letting Marci take a break as well, with the last words of "Take care of them Marci" before he went out scouting. There hasn’t been a blood moon for the last six weeks but he had heard about the strange black blooded creatures that were popping out of nowhere from Zelda and the Zora scouts. With how many times the soldiers would come back from a simple perimeter check frightened him.

Yes it might have been inconsiderate for Link to take children out in a dangerous situation but surely Link had confidence in protecting them. At least that's what Sidon kept saying. He wanted to keep his precious cargo safe and even if that meant scouting out further than he should to make sure nothing was near was the best option so far. 

Pulling his hair up in a bun, grabbing the two signature hair pins he kept on his gloves and pinning it. Using his slate as well he made sure to add the extra stealth with the sheikah set, his tunic and trousers being replaced in a flash of blue. 

He climbed a nearby tree once he reached his preferred space to check their surroundings. Climbing all the way to the highest branch cutting away a bit of leaves so his view and peripherals weren't too obscured. Having a good angle of their little camp, Marci to her word stood in the mouth of the cave, ears twitching now and then. 

His bow in hand for safe keepings, maybe he was gripping it tighter than he usually would. Maybe he was a bit more jumpy hearing rustling when peaceful creatures moved past him. It all didn't matter to him, he had a reasonable explanation. Link tensed his shoulders seeing a spark of light to the left of him. The field he spotted wasn't too far from him, just passed the little bit of underbrush. He put his bow away before grabbing the sheikah slate. Using the enhanced camera to zoom in on the newly lit fire.

Steadying himself to get a good glimpse of the group surrounding the fire, they looked like travelers. Seeing that some lay armored to various degrees made Link nervous. His fingers twitched after setting the slate back on his hip. He couldn't help but become curious as gazed in the direction of the group. He panned the area where he could find a good vantage point.

Taking a few seconds to calculate, he jumped to the nearest branch of a new tree. Jumping from tree to tree and maybe swinging himself forwards from some branches he made his way towards the clearing. He felt the excitement build up, being able to feel the wind against his face after so long of staying in one place. The rush of jumping to each lower branch brought more breath to his lungs, being able to feel alive in the untamed air. 

Link had to admit that he enjoyed being wild once in a while. 

He loved being at the domain he really did, but he had to get away at some point. He was able to keep himself still for such an outer spectator's perspective. Steady, calm and disciplined on the outside but deep inside Link was writhing with anxiety and restlessness. Sidon, bless his soul, even one time had told him to go kill nearby monsters just so Link wouldn't lose his damn mind.

In final thought he finally had made it across to the field. Seeing that the travelers were still a good ways away he stepped closer. It bothered him with how well armored some of these men were, if he got in a fight with him (which he wouldn't want to instigate) he would surely get a challenge. Link hadn't seen such a big group traveling together but considering the circumstances he understood why. 

He brought out his sheikah slate loading the camera feature, two out of the "f̶o̶u̶r̶.̶.̶s̶i̶x̶-̶" of the nine travelers he could see were awake. Both hylians exchanged small talk, one with a fur pelt on his back the other with strange face makeup or tattoos. The one he could see clearly had only one eye available to him, the strange markings on his face reminded him of a mask he had once _"Hylia knows where it is now"_. Shaking that thought from his head with an eye roll he took a chance to circle around them, at least to see the other ones face. 

Not expecting for the said Hylian to straighten, Link rushed back to the underbrush. He only turned back when he was far enough away. He huffed in embarrassment e̶v̶e̶n̶ ̶i̶f̶ ̶h̶e̶ ̶w̶a̶s̶ ̶a̶l̶o̶n̶e Link was puzzled at how he was a good distance for them not to spot him, let alone hear his movement. With a sigh he scouted enough for tonight. He settling for going back to the camp where Tepiti and Dailah slept soundly. He laid himself in between the two with practiced ease neither one stirring. 

With the distant thunder rolling in he was hoping the group of Hylians made somewhere safe if they get caught in the storm. He leaned his head back, he probably won't see much of that group anytime soon but who knows.

It's a small world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here y'all are! A little early than I planned but at least I got it out to you guys. 
> 
> We meet little babies and Wild is best dad. Also I always had the little head cannon that he uses the Slate as like binoculars lmao. I hope you enjoyed this chapter have a good night/morn!
> 
> P.S. I'm so happy with all the positive feedback on this story and I just wanna say Thank you so much ❤️❤️ I love you guys


	3. No Bark and All Bite Ft Warriors and Legend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tepiti is bored while waiting for Papa in the very important meeting thing with granny Impa. So being the sneaky little shit he is he finds a way around. Also he met a strange scarf wearing guy and takes stranger danger to an extreme level. At least he makes the pink haired guy laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is basically a Tepiti/Dailah POV chapter so they refer Link as "Papa" and Sidon as "Da" if you are wondering. 
> 
> This time I'ma say this at the beginning, I am so happy with all the views and kudos on this story and if y'all want y'all can follow me on Instagram and Tumblr and Twitter, basically under the same name "Sumilacra" 
> 
> I'm mean if y'all want to check me out everywhere else.   
> 👉👈

"Pop said to stay here while he's with granny Impa" Dailah said, crossing her arms sitting on the large inn bed. "Papa didn't really say how long he will be gone" The youngest sibling, Tepiti held his hands in the air bored, his head fin tapping the wooden floor showing his impatience. 

It was four hours ago when they got to Kakariko, the two children were escorted by two Sheikah guards to the inn while their dad had stayed to talk to Impa. Tepiti wasn't in envy of his older sister's obedience. Always boring she was. 

Dailah felt the same with Tepiti's mischief. No matter how many times Muzu scolded him for his delinquency, the little Zora never learned. He was so annoying.

"Uuugh-" Tepiti exasperated getting up from the floor, Dailah watched him make his way towards the washroom door, feet padding the floor in an awkward and ominous way. She followed him in as he used the edge of the water basin as a stepping stool to reach a towel. Tepiti made eye contact with her and with no shame at all "help me dry myself" she blinked.

The thought of why he would dry himself risking his body to dehydrate from the dryness of his scales. Was he seriously that bored? Literally dying out of boredom. They would have to notify the guards outside the door to fetch water for the basin, but with Tepiti being so picky on disliking "dirty well water." Then having to leave the hotel down to a river and he'd swim away by then... _wait a minute_ \- she shrieked in disbelief "You're making me- What!"

A knock came from the front door scaring the two children "Lady Dailah? Are you and Sir Tepiti alright?"

"Ew sir?" Tepiti snarked quietly, putting the towel on his head already wiping himself down. "Uh- Yeah! Tepiti wanted me to-" she looked back to her brother, uncertain to tell on him or risk being in trouble too. "He wanted me to eat a roach in the corner-" she added "which I didn't! I- uh sorry!" Hylia, why does she always do this to herself. There was a low sounding and unsure "okay.." on the other side of the door before silent fell over the washroom. 

She sighed, glaring at Tepiti who was still trying to dry his scales. He connected their gaze, an expecting look on his face as he reached for another towel. "Now will you help you big cucco?" 

\--

"I hate you" Tepiti heard from behind him, he smirked "at least being in a river is better than a dingy inn" he dipped his head back in the water for a few more moments before emerging. His plan worked perfectly and he smiled at how they got away so easy. He had left once the two guards had entered the room to fill up the basin with that poor excuse of water from a well, Dailah and Tepiti sneaking outside before blocking the door with a sturdy chair against the door handle. Good thing they decided to raid Marci's saddle bags for something to block the windows too. 

He and Dailah were already stealth masters in his mind. It was probably because he watched Papa be stealthy and hidden all the time. Mostly when they kept sneaking into the kitchen to steal some pot lids to go sledding. 

(Man Muzu and the chefs were super pissed with both of them the last time they were caught, Da just tried to look the part before he bursted with a hearty laugh when the older Zora left) 

"Those guards will eventually catch up to us you know" Dailah muttered splashing Tepiti, he yelped in surprise. "Hey! If they do then I'll just swim away as fast as Da does and you get in trouble yourself" he harrumphed before blinking in thought,  _ speaking of Da _ "maybe I can try doing that backflip I saw him do once.." he muttered to himself pushing through the water to the river bank. 

"What are you doing?" Dailah asked as Tepiti surveyed the edges of the river walking down a few steps before coming to a good spot. His back faced the water as he did practice jumps. He can totally do it, Da would believe he could do it. He ignored Dailahs calls for questions and called for her attention "Watch this!" 

He jumped. 

Instead of the warm embrace of the water his head met with the harsh cold soil. His back bent roughly, his feet meeting his head for merely a second before being face down in the dirt. 

"Owie.." he spit out a few clumps of grass and mud, he cradled his head in his hands when Dailah yelled "Tepiti! You dummy!" He might have not really planned out how far away he was gonna stand from the water. He might ask Da for some tips when they get home. 

He sat up rubbing his head more, and for a second as he looked up, he thought he saw Papa running up to him. It took him a second for his head to clear to see that it wasn't papa. 

"Hey kid you alright?" The weird guy asked, Tepiti scowled, this guy was too baby faced to be Papa. He had short hair so that was a dead give away. Also having a big cape scarf thing, Tepiti didn't know what the heck it was, is also something different from Papa.

Papa never did like capes that much. "Uh hello? Have you eaten too much dirt?" There was another man behind Scarf guy, Tepiti didn't like the way he looked. Pink was his least favorite color. Tepiti huffed, scooting away from them. "Look kid we can give you a potion." The weird scarf guy stepped closer to him reaching out "Lemme help you up-" he didn't like the way he smelled, nasty girly smelly stuff he wore. 

At least he couldn't taste it. "Ouch! Mother fuc-" Tepiti spit out a little bit of the red that seeped out of the bite mark of the man's arm. He felt arms wrap around him as he was picked up. Fleeing from the scene before some bystanders might have seen. 

"Tepiti don't just bite people!" Dailah finally spoke as they (or she) ran to the inn. "He was a stranger. Papa and Da don't like us talking to strangers." His older sister groaned at the reasoning but she couldn't argue. 

Because it was true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Side ending:
> 
> "What took you two so long to get supplies?" Twilight crossed his arms as Warriors and Legend entered. Without much greeting the veteran let out a loud chortle "Pretty boy just got fucking chunk taken out of him by a Zora kid-" he wheezed, "Hylia- you should have heard his screech" 
> 
> In the corner Warriors was a shade of red rubbing the sensitive (but mostly healed) area on his arm. "Shut the fuck up Leg" he growled pitifully, earning a few more struggling breathes from the pink haired hero "better check if he has rabies 'Rule that kid looked fucking vicious" 
> 
> "You think he's scary and I'm just oh so hilarious?" Warriors spit out, and Legend replied without hesitation "Yeah 'cus you scream like a girl"


	4. He Has So Much More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All it took was a single glance at the pin of the royal family on his coat. Adorned with silvers and sapphires, on his headpiece. “That’s him..” Sky mused, Four’s heart skipped a beat when he glanced at the two children who were seated on either side of the hero. Hand on their shoulders in an affectionate way as they all laughed together at their designated table. A strange trio they were but Four wasn’t stupid. He had something the other heroes and not even Time possessed. He had something more, something more to protect than a land called Hyrule.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh hey! This is a Four POV chapter, so italics are Blue, Red, Green and Vio. Enjoy the chapter!

Four was over the fact that the new hero had been so close, yet so far. Fi hadn’t said anything since they were in this new Hyrule. It was as if she didn’t know either. Or maybe she didn’t want to talk to them or Sky. The chosen one had been saying she had a weird aura to her now as if she was being protective? The shortest hero hadn’t the slightest clue as to what he meant with that protective aura. 

The sword had no problem showing the other heroes positions, what was different with this time? What did this new Link have that Fi is keeping his location hidden? 

It was late afternoon the next day after Legend and Warriors had come back in with a weird conversation starter. “Warriors just got a chunk taken out of him from a zora kid” Legend had said, he seemed ecstatic with the fact Warriors got bitten. The healing scar was a nasty thing, two potions had been enough for the hero. Although his wrist guard was totaled. The metal over the leather was even broken off, _how strong was this kids chomp game?_

Blue was laughing hysterically with Green’s comment, but Vio had shut him up with a wincing pain inside Fours head. Red refused to say anything about it. Which Four hadn’t said anything at all to the two bickering brothers. 

When it was time to ask around for the hero of this land he was partnered with Sky and Wind. Suspiciously most of the adults had been busying themselves with some kind of event. So all of them had no choice to ask the kids that played while their parents prepared for something. Whatever it was, it was important. The Sailor asked all the kids because damn, Four couldn’t handle kids. He had enough child-like problems going on. 

_shut the hell up Vio._ _I was stating the obvious. Don’t gotta be a dick about it. I-I mean he isn’t wrong? You traitor._

Getting all kinds of responses like: “I haven’t seen him, he really likes to explore and likes to help mama with gardening”

“I saw Mister Link yesterday, I don't know if he is still here though.”

“Miss Impa was going to throw a huge party for Link! Papa said it was a secret so don’t tell him”

Now that explained a bit, “Thanks for the help guys!” Wind waved to them when the three left, Four glanced at Sky, his eyebrows furrowed and relaxed. He was trying to piece something together, and it was bothering him. “Has Fi spoken to you?” Four elbowed Sky lightly to get his attention- _I bet he will say no. And what will you bet with exactly? Chucking the left shoe at Leg. that isn’t even worth it. Shut up Green, you’re no fun._

“No, She hasn’t said a word.” _Get the shoe-_ “She still refuses to talk to me, I’m trying hard to understand why” Four had some jealousy he had with the new hero, being able to evade with the sword's help. _I wanna go back home. The guy will think he is oh so special cus little miss shiny was being too loyal. Whatever it is, he really is special if the goddess’ gift is refusing._ _Me too Red._

“Well, we should head back and tell the others” Wind voiced his suggestion, getting Four and Sky to nod. When they turned the corner to the shop where the others said they would meet up, they spotted chairs and tables being placed under various strings of fairy lights. Sheikah villagers were all really celebrating something. Expensive table spreads, an outdoor buffet and of course the before mentioned fairy lights. 

_Ooh! So pretty. Well what a coincidence, they heard we will be coming. Wait Really? No, Red. Well damn, I would love to party but can we just find the others? Thinking about this new link and seeing this made my mood sour. You’re always sour. Fuck off._

Four held in a sigh, hearing footsteps approaching them he turned to see Twilight, Warriors and Hyrule gazing at the scenery more than likely curious on what the hustle and bustle was about. “What is all this?” Legend and Time were the last ones to join, “Wind talked to a few kids earlier and apparently there’s a special event for our new hero” Four answered. “I was able to ask the innkeeper and they said it was a birthday celebration, but they didn’t say who it was for” Twilight informed. 

As if answering all of their questions, a voice carried over the crowd that settled down in minutes “Good Evening, friends, and family. As most of you know, a very special celebration was brought to our attention by Sir Link himself. He really wanted this to be a surprise so he should be here any minute with our special guest.” stated the short elder, being assisted into her seat as she finished her little speech. The villagers settled at any table that was free, the group thinking it best to wait at their own table. Four was now very anxious, this is where they will see the new hero. What if he is just as stuck up as Warriors with this many people waiting. 

_I would rather stab myself than have another weirdo like War. Not everyone gets what they want._

“Look! There they are!” a lone voice called out, Four tried searching for the hero before the villagers said in unison “Happy Birthday, Dailah!” _okay… who the hell is that? Heck if I know. We wouldn’t know either way dumbass._ The villagers were settling down but that was when he heard Sky’s breath hitch.

It was after a moment after seeing a lone Hylian standing, his long hair flowing in the slight breeze, he smiled before sitting down letting some patrons come by a sheikah girl, her white hair braided nicely, messing with the tiny tuft of hair at the end of the braid. Bashful and with her small smile, she was beaming. 

Four studied the mentioned Link, the hero had looked carefree and excitedly chatted with the people at his table and ones who came to greet him. Four’s eyes narrow. All it took was a single glance at the pin of the royal family on his coat. Adorned with silvers and sapphires, on his headpiece. “That’s him..” Sky mused, Four’s heart skipped a beat when he glanced at the two children who were seated on either side of the hero. Hand on their shoulders in an affectionate way as they all laughed together at their designated table. A strange trio they were but Four wasn’t stupid. He had something the other heroes and not even Time possessed. He had something more, something more to protect than a land called Hyrule.

This man had so much more than them, Fi wasn’t only protective of Link. She was scared for the two kids who loved their father. This Link was something else.

Something much different.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh I finally got it done! My brain is so fried, from work and no sleep. But I get such a warm feeling seeing all the great comments and kudos. Keeps me going. I love each and every one of you!


	5. It Never Ends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's quite a long story"
> 
> And it was a long story. Link hated it

Link felt an overwhelming happiness fall over him with cheerful chatter all around. Tepiti had been with some of the villager's children playing tag and chasing each other around, laughing as they tumbled together. Dailah stayed close despite her ecstatic posture to run off at any second. Link brushed a hand to move a strand of hair that was too short for her braided white locks. 

Dailah shifted her gaze up to him, her red eyes glowing with such excitement Link smiled. "You can go play while I play Majesty" he chuckled along with his daughters stifled giggles. Finally with his permission Dailah took off, and with such force he would use on taking down a moblin Link saw her tackle her brother to the ground. The younger kids yelped in surprise, others just laughed. Tepiti eventually wrestled out of her grip and chased after her, the rest of their little posse following shortly.

Link stood decided he might not dwindle into old habits of staying at the sidelines, moving his hair over his shoulders he strides to each table. Greeting everyone in the same friendly manner. The people in Kakariko didn't greet him as royalty as other races do, he was no diplomat in their eyes, he was family. The villager's are family. 

Each group of friends told their stories of themselves while Link has been living at the Zora's Domain. Some stories were about dangerous building mishaps. Others were about silly encounters with Ritos, Gorons, other Hylians and even some Gerudos who were traveling around. 

"I swear it's as if she has never seen that part of a man before" one of the habitants of alcoholic drinks drawled out. "Krol, she lives in a town with  _ no men _ " Link stifled a snort from an older sheikah's statement. He laughed a little more with the table before moving on. 

He shifted from table to table, saying his thanks to each and everyone of the ones who helped with the special event. Especially grateful for the progress in such a short notice. Most playfully said to pay them, Link was willing to but he knew how they were with "taking" money. 

After a good deal of time, he made his way to the last table. 

He could feel himself stutter for a short second upon seeing two recognizable figures. Not wanting to ruin his first impression he glanced back with a smile when he heard the kids round in his direction. Passing him a second of relief before turning back to the group he was now walking towards.

The man with the facial tattoos and the man wearing the animal skin ( a wolf pelt he observed) stood out, remembering them clearly a few nights ago. 

Although when they had more relaxed faces that night, he noticed a different look on them today. Along with all the other Hylians that sat at the table. It felt strange seeing a different emotion other than kindness in their strangely identical blue colored eyes. 

He sucked up the weird feeling in his stomach and spoke "Hi, I don't believe I haven't seen any of your faces before, have you all been traveling and passing by?" The group gives each other knowing looks, Link felt his uneasiness creep up on him almost ruining his facade before the one with the facial tattoos sighed. "No, we've gotten here just yesterday. We come far west and we have been looking for someone."

" _ Looking for someone _ " didn't feel right in Link's ears, could it be? It may be a long shot to his conclusion the Yiga have been underground ever since the Calamity's defeat. Even if the members aren't around much anymore, it's still possible to be ambushed by those traitors. 

Link swallowed his anxiety "Well maybe I can lead you in the right direction. I know all lot of people and maybe I just happen to know who you're looking for." The man with the wolf skin has been fidgeting in the silent decision, maybe he was nervous. Another Hylians at the table with a white cape opened his mouth to speak, only hesitating a few moments. 

"Are you perhaps Link?" He nodded placing his hands behind his back, feeling the air shift to a more serious one. Tattooed man looks around taking a moment to stand "this is a public place, what needs to be discussed with you is private, Warriors." He looks at the one at the table with a blue scarf, "you'll come with us" the blue scarfed man or Warriors stood giving Link a kind smile.

"I know a place we can talk privately" Link stated taking up the lead, he took a quick look behind him making sure Dailah and Tepiti were still occupied. He wasn't worried about their safety but he still had to double check. Like him they aren't very fond of strangers. 

Link's hands twitched, feeling the two travelers eyes on his back. He still didn't trust that they are just simply traveling and looking for him. He had to make sure.

Link was taking them up to Ta'loh Naeg shrine where it was far from the village to not get involved. And safe enough for him to pull out his broadsword. 

With one swoop he pivoted around to swing at the two or whoever was at the other end of the sword. His own broadsword met with Warrior's own blade. "Hey! Calm down we aren't your enemy!" The man stood firm with Link's sword, pushing him away harshly to which he stumbled back. 

He kept his distance when he asked "Why were you looking for me?" Link's eyes narrowed, Warriors lowered his sword as the other man lifted his hands "it's quite a long story"

And it was a story Link didn't like. Hearing how both Warriors and Time(he had introduced himself) were heroes who possessed the symbol of courage. Telling how the other six at the table with them were the same. Explaining how all of them were gathered to defeat an evil bigger than Ganon.

Bigger than the Calamity? 

Link felt his heart plummet further into their explanation. He couldn't, not after dying once. Not after his loss of memories. He didn't want to lose what he had, afraid he might not come back with this new journey they were supposed to take.

He had no choice. He clenched his fists, Link stayed quiet. His life was peaceful, he had his kids bringing light into his mornings, at any time of day. Being two years from defeating the Calamity, he already was done. Done being a hero. It never ends, and he knows he can't change his fate. 

_ Fuck Hylia. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here y'all are! I hope you liked this chapter. 
> 
> Not really proud of this chapter, my first draft was having the group meet Link the next day but it felt really awkward saying "hey I'm knocking on your door cus we need to talk" and this finished product just added more tension in first meeting. So I guess that's better.


	6. Oh Yeah, We've Met Before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You!” the zora kid pointed at Warriors, the captain stepped away from him, he could hear Legend cackle beside him. The new Link looked between the two “You’ve met him before Tepiti?” he asked, Legend answered for the both of them “Oh yeah, we’ve met before” he sniffed from the aftermath of his hysterics adding “Warrior has a problem with first impressions” Twilight couldn’t help but smile at the remark shaking his head. 
> 
> After explaining about the bite Tepiti gave the captain and his sister, Dailah took off with him to flee, Link looked very troubled and amused at once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twilight POV Lezz gooo

"There they are” Twilight heard Hyrule speak up, he turned in his seat slightly to catch a glimpse of Warriors and Time behind the new hero. This form of the hero's courage had an emotion on his face that Twi couldn’t place as they came closer. Link, for now they were calling him before Sky spoke to Fi, opened his mouth to speak. He hesitated mere seconds before hearing two sets of footfall and a call “Papa!” 

Link’s face had changed in the second he turned towards the two children that collided with him. To Twilight’s surprise, the new hero didn’t look fazed when he was pushed onto his backside with the shear force the lime Zora and Sheikah child ran from. Link groaned out a laugh before sitting up “Papa, where did you go!” the Sheikah girl was first to speak, sitting back on the balls of her feet holding onto his sleeve. “Ah- I had to speak with some… Officials about some things” he was quick to speak as the lime Zora was the one who noticed their audience. Twilight wouldn’t have interrupted them with a snort if it wasn’t for Warrior's widening eyes as the Zora child stared at him for too long. 

“You!” the Zora kid pointed at Warriors, the captain stepped away from him, he could hear Legend cackle beside him. The new Link looked between the two “You’ve met him before Tepiti?” he asked, Legend answered for the both of them “Oh yeah, we’ve met before” he sniffed from the aftermath of his hysterics adding “Warrior has a problem with first impressions” Twilight couldn’t help but smile at the remark shaking his head. 

After explaining about the bite Tepiti gave the captain and his sister, Dailah took off with him to flee, Link looked very troubled and amused at once. 

“Now that is settled” Time was quiet the whole interaction and gained control of their attention quickly “We should discuss further plans” he directed towards the new Link who was still kneeling with both of his children. Seeing his smile dropping temporarily, he turned towards the two in his arms.

Twilight could see himself for a moment, a flashback of saying goodbye to the kids in his village almost every time they made it to Ordon. He felt terrible leaving, but he always came back in one piece so far. The pelt covered hero felt self-consciously determined to keep this Link safe, bring him back to his family. Keep him safe whether the other liked it or not. 

Link closed his eyes and regained his smile but this one had a much sadder feeling “How about we go back to Zora's Domain, it's been a bit and I think your other father would love to see you again for your birthday” Dailah brightened physically “yeah! I can tell Da about how much fun it was today!” 

Twilight had to think for a bit with the conversation he just heard but the thought was forgotten when Time spoke again “We will go to the inn and get some rest, you and your younglings should too if we will be traveling together” 

And they did just that. After Link had given a small announcement the group helped with the clean up. Twilight kept hearing the small bickering between Warriors and Legend from time to time which brought some of the group to join in on respective sides of the discussion. 

The Ranch hand had been glancing at their new companion and his little ones. All three of them helped out the town, even with such rich silks and silvers Link had been wearing he could see he wasn’t always a rich man and had a kind heart. Especially when he dealt with Tepiti and Dailah running around him and eventually giving in and chasing after them for a short bit. 

It really did remind him of the kids at his own home. 

\---

The next day had been their first breakfast with the newly known Wild, Sky had finally stated the name Hero of the Wilds the walk back to the Inn. The group buzzed when Wild had made a dish with some fish and even if Twilight wasn’t a huge fan of seafood he and the group showed their appreciation greatly with a shower of compliments to the chef. 

“We will get to the Zora’s Domain by night fall in three days, if we don’t have any setbacks” Wild informed he glanced at Dailah “We’ll have to leave Marci at the stables for now, love” with a disappointed whine from the sheikah girl protesting and trying to find ways to take the mare with them. Tepiti groaned “Stop whining Dailah! You just like to ride Marci ‘cus you’re too lazy to walk! Such a baby” Wild gave a look to the little zora, shaking his head “Tepiti I don’t think you favor walking either. So quiet yourself” Twilight watched as Tepiti crossed his arms “No I like walking just like you!” 

“You were halfway past Ruto Lake and wanted me to carry you” Wild said without hesitation putting his hands on his hips. Twilight couldn’t help but smile as the lime zora turned a shade of blue? Maybe Zora blushed that way, “my feet were hurting that day!” he groaned “Papa can we go yet?” Wild looked towards him and Time who had just barely come over after a small supply check. “We’re ready whenever you are” Wild nodded as the other heroes gathered around 

“Alright, Let’s get going” 

They set off, Twilight had stayed close to Time trailing a bit behind Wild and the two younglings. The others falling in their own little groups and behind Wild’s lead. If he hadn’t been more observant Wild was trying too hard to keep positive. He saw the times his mouth would twitch as he smiled, knowing it was forced when he spoke to Dailah about a few flowers she had been talking about. Twilight bit his lip as he felt a sudden wave of guilt wash over him. He watched as the man watched over his little ones with kindness and care. 

“You alright pup?” he felt a tap on his shoulder, Twilight looked down opening his mouth to say something but contemplating for a second. Time slowed subtly knowing they needed just a tiny bit distance from the three up front “He’s a father, Time and we’re forced to take him away from them” he glanced at his mentor who held his share of guilt on his face. “Even If he would be able to stay a bit longer he’d be pulled in one way or another” the old man sighed. “The sword, even when she tried hiding the hero we were able to meet without her help, there may be ways to prevent it but... 

“Nothing gets passed the goddesses line of fate”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry i've been slowing down on the updates, been burning myself out more than I should and working during all this craziness is hell but I can't get enough of y'alls lovely comments so that keeps me going as of now. <3


	7. There's no place like home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What he thought was a quick three day trip turned into something more dangerous.

It is strange being called Wild. Could really care less but "Wild"? Really? He knows it's his hero name and supposedly it should go with his personality. Take Warriors for example he represents a true soldier and captain. His name fits well. Wind is a go with the flow and flexible in any situation kind of kid. Changes his attitude to any given quip and inquiry as Wild can say the young kid had so much energy. He always has a certain atmosphere that Wild can't place. Maybe it was because Dailah was around the young heroes age and it was his father's instinct. 

Twilight had a settling ring to it, like the calm purples and cool blues you see in the sky. Wild had nothing to relate Legend to his title but he was of a veteran he figured with his knowledge as the other explained when the group mainly introduced themselves and their adventures. Just by going off of Hyrule's own time, the young man had been as complex and special as the land his title was named after. Wild feels like he can get along with the boy, they seemed to have a great deal of knowledge about traveling. 

The only thing he had gotten on Four was just his interchangeable views. It is as if he was fighting with himself whenever there was a small "what is your preference" type of conversations. Although Wild liked the smaller hero, he couldn't help but question the different colors stitched together to make his tunic. It wasn't all that bad, Wild won't judge he's just a bit curious. Sky was almost godly when he spoke about his adventure one night by the campfire. Telling about how he had defeated an evil god named Demise. How a curse that started with him, was passed down to every Link after. 

Wild had to admit just thinking about how different each Ganon, Demise, and other villains were to his own. Of course the beastly form of the Calamity was a pig like creature. His was most likely the worst. Not to say as a competition. Just the look on the others faces when Wild described the malice covered beast in the castle gave him that assumption. 

Going back to the titles Wild was never really like a feral animal. Well now that he thought back on it. 

He remembers the struggle of trying to understand signing again after not using his voice in so long, 100 years too long. The first time he spoke was when he first met Zelda again after their final battle. He was a menace to her when he found bee hives and stored them in his slate for crepes. A full damn beehive with the bees on the side. That was Wild then and yes he still had his moments, but after marrying Sidon and adopting Tepiti and Dailah. He had to tone it down. 

Even if the two children aren't at all blood related to Sidon and Wild. He could see himself in them. 

Wild smiled to himself, he held onto Tepiti as the young Zora yawned asleep in his arms as they walked on into the late night, two days away from their destination. Dailah had been yawning a few times and even with her protests of "not tired" Wild still held her on his back. A belt had strapped her onto his back so she wouldn't slip and choke him, she did have her hands wrapped around his neck and strangling him was his least favorite way to go. Eventually feeling a small head rest on his shoulders a few minutes afterwards and the soft snores right next to his ear showed Dailah was asleep as well. 

Wild turned his head slightly a slowly to see Time had made his way towards his side. The older hero gave a small nod before he spoke "Would we be able to rest here? The others have been dragging a bit as of late." Time kept his voice low to respect the kid's sleep. Wild could tell he was also exhausted but was an expert at hiding it. At least from the few others who were basically dead on their feet. "Alright, we set up around here." 

Once he stopped and stepped off the road he heard the sigh of relief behind him. He ignored their complaints, setting Tepiti and Dailah on improvised bedding. 

"Wild" he heard the voice of Twilight call to him "We can give you our bed rolls for you and the little ones." He faced the wolf pelt hero and noticed a few others awaiting to set up their own bedding. "Thank you, I'll just need one for the kids. I myself won't need one" Twilight nodded despite the small expression change Wild failed to process before the other hero gave him his bed roll. 

It was shortly after dinner, most of the heroes were already asleep. Only Wild, Hyrule, Four and Time stood awake. The one former listening to the three others talking about different topics. Even though Wild was partly out of his shell, mostly due to no choice in staying quiet and idly standing by with his responsibilities at the Domain and Hyrule castle. Which was the problem. He didn't have any other business to speak with the other heroes, no trading arrangements, no outpost discussion. It was strange just having small talk with strangers. Yes he had friendly chats with people he knows but ones he had met just yesterday is different. 

His mind wandered, failing to hear the slight change in Hyrules tone. It was when he felt the world begin to tilt, he felt nauseous as his head pounded. Did he get poisoned? No, he hadn't eaten anything else besides from dinner. He would have noticed any sabotage in his own dishes. 

Wild's first instinct was to get to Dailah and Tepiti. He stumbled grabbing onto someone he assumed was Time, he was only aware of a tiny hand on his own before everything went dark. And with how fast it appeared, it had left him disoriented, struggling to breathe before a hand placed on his back grounded him. He heard something calling for him. He blinked realizing his eyes had been closed. His vision cleared and immediately Wild noticed only a few of the group were present, Time and Four were around him as were Twilight, Hyrule and Legend barely settling on their unsteady legs. 

Not only that, Wild could tell he wasn't anywhere near where they had been before. "Where are we?" Wild swallowed, waiting for an answer, he gazed at each hero lastly on Legend. His fist clenched "Hylia sure loves to make things difficult…" he said in a low voice before looking to meet Wild's gaze "We're not in your Hyrule anymore Wild" Twilight kept his voice leveled but the underlying concern for the new hero was still laid in his gaze. 

Wild feels a poke to his shoulder, he turned to stare at the red eyes staring back at him, those eyes had been filled with tears. "Papa… Tepiti is missing" the shaking of her scared little voice made Wild tense. Where was Tepiti? Where had the other part of the group gone? Apparently leaving different Hyrules was something the others were used to. Had they been split up before, "Wild don't worry we've all been separated during a teleporting to different worlds before, the others are probably nearby with Tepiti" as if reading his mind Hyrule reassured him. 

Goddess he hoped so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for a late update! I hope you enjoy this chapter today! Good night/morn y'all!!


	8. What a Shocker!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warrior wasn't such a kid person but the little guppy was smart in not screaming his heart out when he found out his father wasn't with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am honestly so sorry for the long wait, I literally had so much trouble in how to execute this whole chapter. It was just a series of: writing, reading, deleting, writing, reading, del- you get the point. Either way please enjoy this Warrior POV chapter!

Warrior was always the one quick to make decisions, always one to come up with plans under pressure. That’s what made him the best general in the army. Although his training in being a soldier did not teach him about taking care of frightened children that are separated from their parents. 

It's not like Warrior hates kids, not counting Wind, he felt uncomfortable to the ones he barely knew about and how to calm them down. The little Zora wasn't crying at least, not drawing any wanted monsters that could be wandering nearby. Warrior had to give credit to the kid for being able to keep his calm at a time like this. Not willing to admit that he and the only other being Wind were more worried that the young child had been separated from Wild when the unexpected portal to a new time. 

How unfortunate it was for there to be a portal when Wild had probably expected nothing bad to have happened. It was bad enough that they got off on the wrong foot mostly because the kid was a little apprehensive of the group after noticing his father was missing. Wind gladly took the chance in comforting him, making sure the kid was properly calmed down. “ _ Being an older brother always has his perks _ ” he can just hear the sailor boasting about them after today in keeping the little zora comfortable.

It also had come to no surprise when the little one held onto Winds hand after a short while of walking.  _ ‘The little guppy will probably make great friends with the sailor’ _ Warrior thought, smiling to himself.

When getting a better lay of the land, it was frustrating to not recognize his surroundings when they entered a field. It would have been easier to find the nearest settlement and hopefully wait for their other comrades to come to them. Instead of just aimlessly walking in hopes of finding their friends and risking for the trio to run into monsters. So far the trio was lucky for now. 

Warrior felt like he thought of them being safe was too soon. 

There came a distant sound of crackling electricity and the crack of a whip. “Could that be Sky?” Warrior and Wind glance at each other and they know it could be a fight once they reach him. The older took a small note on the way the kid tensed at another sound of an electric charge from the enemy. “Come on, let’s hurry” The captain hurried to follow the sounds of fighting and soon saw Sky taking on a small swarm of... Yellow keese? Rushing closer to the fight, he noticed the keese had pulsed with electric energy.

Warriors drew his hookshot and gave Wind a commanding glance when they were a good distance away “stay behind, if any of those keese make it over here use your bow to take them down, no melee. These things are electric” he shouted the last part as he made his way closer to the swarm and Sky. 

At the right time of Sky pulling in a keese with his whip the it’s electricity died out when it had been stunned on the ground. Taking an opportunity to make an entrance Warrior did the job of stabbing it in the eye. Sky acknowledged him with a thankful nod before getting back to the rhythm downing and stabbing the keese. 

“Right, never seen anything like that” Warrior commented when the last one was killed by Sky. the other hummed “Those were almost like thunder keese that are in my Hyrule, minus the color” the idle chat was left unfinished when Wind called out “were any of them infected?” He was closely followed by Tepiti, still hand in hand. “Maybe just a few of them” Warriors answered, cleaning off the small mix of red and black blood on his sword with a spare cloth. 

Even with no enemy in sight, Warrior still had the hairs on his neck sticking up. He stared around the field not seeing threats around. It should have been alright, “Did you get dropped off by yourself?” Wind asked towards Sky who hummed sadly “I was fine for the most part, that is until those strange thunder keese came by.” the other sighed, his gaze falling to the ground “I’m more worried about how to explain this to Wild, teleporting to another time and such..”

Warrior rubbed the back of his neck. “Yeah and this will be much more difficult in keeping an eye on the two little ones while battling” the captain glances towards Wind and Tepiti.

There was something in the distance that caught his eye. The spark of something flashing in their direction, Warrior couldn’t make it out clearly but with how fast it was getting closer it could be an arrow. With his two younger companions being in the line of fire, he moved Tepiti and Wind out of the way before he had been able to have a hand on his shield before something struck him. 

The piercing head of an arrow made contact with his shoulder, penetrating a piece of his clothing and into his shoulder. There had been something coating the arrow, and of course it had to be an electric arrow. As soon he registered the pain his muscles seized from the electric shock that coursed through his body. 

Now he thought of every second he regretted wearing chain mail, it helped with other situations but Hylia be damned it made the surges of pain much worse than needed. He grimaced, gritting his teeth as he stumbled to the ground, his vision blurred, his hearing muffled. The last thing he heard was a shout of his name and an anguished cry of an enemy.

At least the little guppy and Wind were alright before he passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was a little bit shorter than my other ones but it's something. I hope y'all enjoy it (cus I hecking had writers block during this chapter, hence the delay in uploading) Thank ya for reading! have a good nigh/morn!


End file.
